


The Pseudonymous Present

by abrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tales, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year brings with it a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pseudonymous Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of the 2013 Snarry_LDWS, challenge: Cinderella in 300 words or less. Winner of Favorite drabble.

For the fourth year in a row, Severus Snape awoke on his birthday to find the most precious of potions ingredients sitting in a jar on his nightstand. Dragon Eggshell had been critical to his recovery following the war, and – as rare as it was – he had been gifted with a fresh supply every year since. His benefactor had remained anonymous, though he believed only Draco, with his endless resources, could possibly have obtained such a treasure.  
  
This year, Snape was determined to acknowledge the gift once and for all.  
  
He dressed, carefully stored his prize, and proceeded to the Great Hall. He was punctual and preceded only Potter, who entered through a side door, sliding unobtrusively into his seat. Snape glanced at the young professor, observing that he looked rather worse for wear: his right hand was bandaged, and a small patch of hair seemed to have been singed.  
  
“Playing with fire again?” Snape sneered, and Harry looked up, blushing when he met the man’s eyes.  
  
“Always,” he answered, his eyes glittering strangely.  
  
They spoke no more. Eventually, Potter finished his meal, stood, and departed the hall. It was then that the Headmistress turned to Snape.  
  
“You might show a bit more gratitude, Severus,” she scolded.  
  
“Gratitude!” he exclaimed. “Whatever for?”  
  
McGonagall’s lips tightened.  
  
“Each year that boy travels to Romania -  _Romania_  - to obtain your precious Dragon Eggshell. Is this the thanks he deserves?”  
  
“Potter?” he stammered. “But – why has he never said…?”  
  
Minerva gave Snape a sly smile. “He wouldn’t, would he? Contrary to your persistent belief, Potter has never sought attention. Even when he might…  _desire_  it.”  
  
She left a gaping Snape in her wake. His heart thudded, though in pleasure or pain he couldn’t say; the mystery was solved, the resolution yet to come.


End file.
